Harry Poter y la practicante de necromancia
by Merle-chan Kanasuki
Summary: Una nueva profesora llega a Hogwarts, una nueva materia y recuerdos ya olvidados...
1. Prólogo

Harry Potter y la practicante de necromancia  
Por: Merle-chan  
Prólogo

Harry estaba haciendo los últimos deberes de Hogwarts, era su cumpleaños y ya había recibido cartas de Ron, Hermione, Hagrid y hasta de Sirius. Ya pasaban de las 12 y el sueño comenzaba a ganarle, pero una lechuza con la cabeza negra y el cuerpo blanco entro con una carta de Hogwarts. Harry le quitó la carta y la tomó, era la lista de útiles para el siguiente año, pero algo le llamo la atención...

-. Inicios de la necromancia... –murmuró para sí –no recuerdo esa asignatura...

Miró de nuevo la lista, algo le sonaba de la necromancia, pero ¿Dónde lo había visto? Pensó detenidamente hasta que...

-. Defensa contra las artes oscuras... –guardó la lista

Tenía sueño, así que guardo todas sus cosas y fue a dormir, mañana se encontraría con Hermione y Ron y podría preguntarles lo de la necromancia...

*******************  
_Mi primer fic de Harry Potter!!!!!! ^_^ No tenía mucho tiempo así que puse esto, y oh, la necromancia... se me ocurrió después de ver Shaman King, aunque esta demasiado alejado de eso este fic. A si, FELIZ NAVIDAD_

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta_


	2. Los nuevos maestros

**Harry Potter y la practicante de necromancia  
Capitulo 2: Los nuevos maestros  
Por: Merle-chan**

Harry estaba en el tren con Hermione y Ron. Ella estaba leyendo el libro de la nueva asignatura, mientras que Ron trataba de recordar junto con Harry que era eso, miraron a Hermione que estaba guardando el libro, le iban a preguntar pero ya tenían que bajar del tren, al bajar vieron a Hagrid que guiaba a los estudiantes del primer año...

–¿Hermione que es la necromancia? –preguntó Ron cuando subieron al carruaje

–Es para poder mover los esqueletos... un arte oscura –Hermione frunció el ceño –¿Para que nos enseñaran eso?

–No lo sé –Harry miró el castillo –nos agregaron una nueva asignatura...

–Mmm –Hermione volvió a fruncir el ceño –me pregunto quien será el profesor

–¿De necromancia?

–no, ¿Quién tendrá el puesto de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras?

–Cualquiera que no sea Snape está bien –comentó Harry

Llegaron al gran comedor, se sentaron y vieron la selección de casas. Después Dumbledore se puso de pie y todos se quedaron callados para escuchar lo que iba a decir

–Todos los estudiantes de sexto año tendrán una nueva asignatura, necromancia, la profesora Sweden y de Defensa contra las artes oscuras será el Profesor Lupin...

Todos se quedaron callados al oír el nombre del licántropo. Después de un rato fijaron su atención en la profesora, era como de la misma edad de Lupin, su piel era blanca, su cabello largo y castaño le llegaba a la cintura, tenía una complexión delgada, por lo que sus rasgos eran finos y tenía unos extraños ojos violetas.

Apareció la comida en las mesas de las casa y en la de los maestros. Pero Harry que estaba feliz porque  Lupin había vuelto, comenzó a platicar con Hermione y Ron...

–Que bueno que el profesor Lupin va a volvernos a dar clases

–Si –Hermione vio la mesa de los profesores –parece que el profesor Lupin y la profesora Sweden ya se conocían

Ron y Harry fijaron su vista en Lupin y Sweden, los dos profesores hablaban amenamente y podían jurar que eran amigos desde hace largo tiempo...

–Que extraño... –murmuró Harry

–Si conoce a Lupin es posible que conociera a tus padres Harry –le mencionó Hermione

–Tal vez tengas razón –Harry cambió a su vista a Snape –es probable que tengas mucha razón

Snape miraba a la profesora y a Lupin de manera extraña, no con odio, si no de manera extraña, de emociones mezcladas, pero aún así era una mirada medio fría...

Después del banquete todos los estudiantes subieron a sus respectivas casas. Harry se encontraba en su dormitorio, saco de nuevo el álbum de fotos de sus padres, estaba seguro de haber visto a Sweden, y encontró la foto, estaba su madre y junto a ella Sweden, se veía casi idéntica, solo que en la foto tenía el cabello a los hombros y era más joven. Cerró el libro y se fue a dormir, después de todo al día siguiente podría hablar con la profesora.

A la mañana siguiente ya todos tenían sus horarios, a los Griffindor les tocaba a primera hora clase de necromancia con Slytherin. En la mesa de la casa de la serpiente, todos hablaban de la clase, y todos los del sexto año esperaban pacientemente la primera clase. En la mesa de Griffindor todos los estudiantes del sexto año se preguntaban como podían tener clase de necromancia.

Ya iba a comenzar la clase así que Ron Harry y Hermione se encaminaron a donde sería la clase, al llegar vieron que la mayoría de los de Slytherin ya estaban en sus asientos, y los Griffindor también y la maestra estaba sentada atrás de su escritorio debajo de un cuadro de un cementerio...

–Soy la profesora Sweden, ¿Alguna pregunta sobre la necromancia? –miró a todos los estudiantes –¿ninguna? Bien, comencemos con la clase, abran su libro en la página 6

Harry miró a Sweden, la mujer parecía no hacerle caso a nadie hasta que pasó por donde estaban Harry, Ron y Hermione...

–No tendrán problemas, es de primer nivel... –miró a Hermione –Señorita Grangher ¿Qué conjuro de necromancia es del primer nivel?

–El de esqueletos –contestó rápidamente Hermione

–Muy bien, 5 puntos para Griffindor –miró a Harry y le sonrió –¿Alguien sabe en que consiste?

Además de Hermione, Draco levantó la mano, Sweden le dio la palabra...

–En convertir un cuerpo humanoide muerto en un esqueleto, el esqueleto estará bajo control del necromante

–Bien joven Malfoy, 5 puntos para Slytherin –volvió a su escritorio –por el momento prefiero que no practiquemos con esqueletos humanos, así que comenzaremos con la armadura de muerte... –miró a los estudiantes –no es tan malo como se oye, es como un tipo de defensa, cualquier criatura que toqué al necromante recibirá 1 d8 puntos de daño... –sacó su varita –solo tienen que apuntarse a sí mismo con la varita y con los componentes V y S, y así lograrán como resultado la armadura de muerte

Todos lo intentaron con los materiales que la profesora había puesto frente a ellos. Como siempre, quien lo logró fue Hermione...

–15 puntos para Griffindor! –gritó Sweden felizmente –veo que tienen habilidad para estos hechizos, bueno chicos mi clase termino, de tarea quiero que me escriban un ensayo sobre los Guerreros del polvo

La profesora le sonrió a Harry y salió del aula antes que nadie, y se dirigió rápidamente a la sala de maestros. Harry, Hermione y Ron la siguieron sin que nadie se diera cuenta, al llegar vieron a Lupin...

–¿Y Has visto a Sirius? –preguntó Sweden

–Si Sheila ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Lupin la miró extrañado

–Harry se parece tanto a James y con los ojos de Lily ¿verdad Remus? –sonrió –solo quería saber si Harry ya sabía que Pettigrew era quien había traicionado a sus padres y no Sirius

–¿Ya lo sabias? –preguntó Lupin con sorpresa –¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

–¿Sabes donde estuve todo este tiempo Remus?

–No, desapareciste de repente

–Pettigrew me borro la memoria y la recuperé hace 3 años, cuando Sirius escapó de Azkaban... –miró la ventana –lógico, no me creyeron, pensaron que me había manipulado Sirius con magia aprendida de Voldemort –sonrió cínicamente –cambiando a algo mas alegre, parece que Severus aún se acuerda de mí

–Eso parece –Lupin sonrió –¿Quién podría olvidarse de ti?

Harry dejo de escuchar y miró a Ron y a Hermione que al igual que él estaban muy sorprendidos. A pesar de que Hermione protesto faltaron a la siguiente clase...

–No solo conocía a mis padres, si no que sabe la verdad... –Harry miró a Hermione

–Deberías hablar con ella Harry, tal vez te pueda ayudar a descubrir que Sirius es inocente –Hermione miró a Harry fijamente –vale la pena intentarlo y al parecer le agradas

–No sé, aunque si comprobamos que Sirius es inocente podría mudarme de la casa de los Dursley –Harry recordó mas de la conversación de Lupin y Sweden –pero dijo que el ministerio de magia no le creyó

–eso es cierto –mencionó Hermione

–No nos creerán a nosotros tampoco ¿verdad? –preguntó Ron

–Eso es Ron, si le pedimos a Sweden que apoye lo que decimos nos creerán –Hermione comenzó a pensar –aunque no creo que nos crean

Harry, Ron y Hermione estuvieron pensando sobre ese asunto todo el día y siempre llegaban a lo mismo, que la solución era hablar con Sweden y con Lupin, pero el problema era como decirles sin que supieran que los habían espiado...

******************************************************************************************  
Les gusto??? Espero que si, ^_^ ya regresé y con el primer capítulo de mi primer fic de Harry Potter, no sé si ponerle slash (si se lo pongo sería de Remus y Sirius *.*), ^_^, bueno ustedes digan jajaja, espero que les agrade mi fic de HP.

_Bueno Muchos Miaus Para ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!!!!_


	3. Esperanza

**Harry Potter Y la practicante de necromancia  
2. – Esperanza  
Por: Merle-chan**

Sheila K. Sweden iba corriendo por los pasillos de Hogwarts, y aunque varios alumnos, cuadros y fantasmas se preguntaban porqué corría así, y sin siquiera fijar su mirada en los 3 Griffindors a los que siempre hablaba. Harry, Ron y Hermione la siguieron, hasta que la vieron llegar a la biblioteca...

–Corre demasiado rápido –murmuró Ron

–Habla menos y corre mas Ron –dijo Hermione tratando de seguir el paso –va a la biblioteca...

Harry no escuchaba a Hermione, estaba decidido a saber que pasaba con Swedew. Al llegar a la biblioteca vieron a Lupin también. El licántropo al verla se sorprendió bastante, era obvio que ella no acostumbraba a hacer tales escenas. Harry se escondió en el estante de atrás de donde estaban Lupin y Sweden...

–¿cómo puedes correr tan rápido? –preguntó Ron jadeando

–Shh escuchen –murmuró Harry

–Es verdad Remus... –Sweden estaba jadeando por el cansancio de correr tanto –lo leí en la mañana... vine corriendo en cuanto pude –le extendió una hoja –miraa aquí lo dice... –Sweden estaba realmente feliz

–... Es cierto –comenzó a reír y abrazó a Sweden –gracias Sheila, te adoro

–No exageres o mi esposo se pondrá celoso –dijo guiñando un ojo

–Es que esto es tan... es lo mejor que me ah pasado en la vida –Lupin estaba emocionado

–Después de conocerme claro –dijo Sweden con amplia sonrisa

–Claro Sheila... ¿tenemos que ir?

–Por desgracia si –dijo Sweden algo seria –No sé a quien encargarle mis clases de necromancia, pero esto es muy importante... –sonrió maliciosamente

–No Sheila, ni se te ocurra, no puedo... –suspiró resignado –Esta bien...

–Oh, Remus, si al fin de cuentas vamos para ver si de verdad es la cura de la licantropía

–Pero tú se lo tienes que pedir Sheila

–Hay Remus, sabes que le dará gusto tomar tu puesto, pero el mío...

Harry dejo de escuchar y tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, pero una nueva curiosidad, si hablaban de remplazarlos por esos días, eso significaba que...

–¿Dónde está Severus, Remus? Dudo mucho que me dirija una palabra además de "claro, vete al infierno Sweden" –comenzó a reír

–A mí menos, bueno arreglaré todo

–No te preocupes por nada, vas con la necromante –le dijo y se fue a buscar a Snape

Harry solo miró a Hermione y a Ron, el día de mañana sería muy pero muy malo, tendrían 3 clases con Snape, pero valdría la pena, ya que tal vez Remus volvería a ser normal....

CONTINUARA

***********************************  
^_^ Espero que les guste este capítulo, en el próximo saldrán Snape y Sirius, Sheila está casado para que no digan que le doy al guapo de Remus, una pregunta mas ¿Quieren Slash?

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!!!!_


End file.
